


Spitfire

by StardustSprinkler



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Romance, Spanking, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 01:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustSprinkler/pseuds/StardustSprinkler
Summary: "Little goddess, I said no." Persephone's thoughts during that exchange.





	Spitfire

Normally, Persephone didn’t have a problem taking orders. She had always deferred to Demeter as both her mother and the earth goddess. She had no problem respecting authority. Who wouldn’t respect Hera? Or Hestia? Or Zeus?

Hades should have fallen into that category from the start. He ruled the underworld for gods’ sake! And yet, the first contact they had was him carrying her into his house, into one of his beds… His demeanor with her had always been kind and gentle. He didn’t treat her like there was a status difference, never made her feel small or unimportant.

But, at this moment, Hades leveled a stern gaze at her and set his jaw. His hand cupped her chin and angled her face up towards his tall figure.

“Little goddess, I said no.”

Persephone’s world froze for a second, but her mind was working overtime. Images of Hades having to pin her against a wall and growl those words into her neck, of him bending her over his lap, of his hand raised above her ass… She gulped.

She had never wanted to be more disobedient in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Like and comment!


End file.
